


Dispute au sommet

by RowN



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Do not ship Mukuro and Kiyotaka please, Fujisaki Chihiro ships Oowada Mondo and Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gen, Ikusaba Mukuro don't, Mukuro killed people, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Chihiro et Mukuro ont un conflit parce que Chihiro pense que Mondo et Taka sont fait pour être ensemble et Mukuro n'est pas d'accord avec ça du tout.
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki & Mondo Oowada, Chihiro Fujisaki & Mukuro Ikusaba, Kiyotaka Ishimaru & Mondo Oowada, Mukuro Ikusaba & Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Kudos: 1





	Dispute au sommet

C’était un mardi comme un autre, un mardi comme on en avait une fois sur sept par semaine. Une petite pluie tombait comme un crachat en faisant un petit bruit plutôt agréable contre les vitres immenses du self du lycée du Pic de l’Espoir et quelques élèves de la 78ème classe étaient réunis autour d’une table, intrigués par le débat qui était en train d’avoir lieu entre deux d’entre eux et ayant tous un petit avis sur la question sans intervenir, plutôt amusés par ce qu’ils voyaient. Après tout, ni Mukuro ni Chihiro n’étaient des élèves très bavards ou qui parlaient très fort alors leur dispute maintenait leurs quatre camarades présents en haleine.

Chihiro retira ses lunettes anti-lumière bleue de sur son nez et ferma son ordinateur portable délicatement alors que, de l’autre côté de la table, Mukuro avait les deux mains posées bien à plat et était penchée vers son camarade.

Quelques minutes plus tôt encore, tout allait bien et rien n’aurait pu laisser deviner ce qui allait se passer mais Kiyotaka était passé à toute vitesse dans le self, à la recherche de son meilleur ami, son pote, son mec Mondo et était reparti immédiatement quand Aoi lui avait dit qu’elle avait cru le voir s’entraîner avec Sakura. À peine deux secondes après son départ, Mukuro avait tiré une grimace et grommelé une remarque bien sentie à l’attention du Biker Ultime, ce à quoi Chihiro avait réagi immédiatement pour protéger son ami en affirmant que Kiyotaka et Mondo pouvaient bien passer tout le temps qu’ils voulaient ensemble s’ils le voulaient. Ça n’avait pas plus du tout au Soldat Ultime et elle s’était levée brusquement pour expliciter son désaccord avec le Programmeur Ultime et ils en étaient là à présent, fâchés l’un contre l’autre. Junko, sans aucune grande surprise, avait levé son téléphone pour les filmer en ricanant et Yasuhiro et Leon s’étaient penchés en avant comme si quelques centimètres allaient rendre la dispute plus épique qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Chihiro avait gagné un peu de caractère à force de traîner avec Mondo et d’essayer de l’imiter pour être plus fort mais il restait un peu le même qu’il était, avec une petite voix toute douce et ses yeux pleins de larmes, alors il leva un peu le menton pour tenter de gagner un petit peu de prestance et s’affirmer un peu plus face à son adversaire. Après tout, l’un des deux ici avait du sang sur les mains et des morts sur la conscience et ce n’était pas lui.

« Pourquoi tu es autant fâchée contre Mondo ? Il ne t’a jamais rien fait de mal, il a même jamais fait de mal à personne alors pourquoi tu es méchante avec lui ?

-Méchante ? Ce n’est pas le cas, je suis cohérente c’est tout. Il tourne un peu trop autour de Taka et ça ne me plaît pas.

-Mais laisse-les faire ce qu’ils veulent, ça ne te concerne pas du tout ! Si Kiyotaka et Mondo veulent traîner ensemble, ça ne concerne qu’eux !

-Après, il me semble qu’ils sont un peu amoureux l’un de l’autre non ? » fit remarquer Leon pour rajouter un peu d’huile sur le feu.

-Un peu ? Ils sont les seuls à pas l’avoir compris tu veux dire ! » ajouta Aoi, voulant juste affirmer les choses correctement.

Le Programmeur Ultime et le Soldat Ultime leur lancèrent un regard à tous les deux avant de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux à nouveau et Chihiro se permit même de sourire.

« Exactement ! Ils ont le droit d’être amoureux, même s’ils sont tous les deux trop bêtes pour le comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas d’accord. Taka est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et il me fait confiance alors je me dois, en tant qu’amie, de m’assurer qu’il soit entouré que de personnes qui soient bien pour lui.

-Mondo est quelqu’un de bien !

-Non, pas pour Taka ! Il est le Biker Ultime et Taka et la Boussole Morale Ultime, ils sont aux antipodes l’un de l’autre, Mondo est tout ce que Taka n’est pas, il est colérique, il se bagarre, il fait partie d’un gang-

-Il ne se bagarre que contre les personnes qui sont mauvaises !

-Puis les opposés s’attirent, tout le monde le sait. » commenta Junko sans lever les yeux de l’écran pour s’assurer qu’elle filmait toujours correctement la dispute. « Ça donne un côté plutôt tragique à leur relation amoureuse, comme Tristan et Iseult.

-Ils meurent à cause de leur amour !

-Ils meurent surtout parce qu’ils sont stupides.

-Justement, Mondo est stupide.

-Il ne l’est pas ! Ou alors, on peut dire la même chose de Taka, il pense que pour se faire des amis, il faut se montrer nu à eux !

-Et ça a fonctionné, regarde avec Leon, ils sont devenus amis !

-Quoi ? » Leon secoua les bras et la tête vivement. « Ah non, non, non ! On est pas devenu amis comme ça hein, on est devenus amis parce que Mondo et Chi lui font confiance, c’est tout. Si mes potes croient en quelqu’un, moi aussi.

-Voilà ! Un deuxième argument pour moi ! » s’écria Chihiro en posant les poings sur ses hanches, juste au-dessus de sa jupe bouffante. « Mondo et Taka vont très bien ensemble et tu ne peux rien y faire Mukuro, tu dois l’accepter. Puis, tu n’as pas le droit de juger les accès de colère de Mondo, il ne peut pas les contrôler. Toi en revanche, tu as tué des gens de sang-froid. Alors si Kiyotaka peut être ami avec toi, il peut être ami ou tout ce qu’il veut avec Mondo. »

Leurs quatre camarades se penchèrent un peu plus en avant dans l’attente de la réponse cinglante de Mukuro mais la jeune fille se contenta de tirer une grimace triste et de croiser les bras, boudeuse, imitant involontairement sa jumelle de cette façon. Ce ne fut plus très marrant pour eux alors ils grognèrent, se désintéressant déjà à la dispute qui n’avait pas duré si longtemps que ça en plus.

« Mais Taka est **mon** ami… Il passe tout son temps avec Mondo, ce n’est pas juste.

-Attends, t’es juste jalouse ? » se moqua Junko. « Mais tu crois que ça fonctionne comment l’amour ? Tous les jeunes amoureux sont comme ça, à se tourner autour comme une mouche autour d’une crotte de cheval, t’y peux rien, fais avec comme le commun des mortels. Et puis, c’est pas avec ta personnalité plate de glace à la vanille que Taka va te donner plus d’attention.

-Tu es méchante Junko ! » s’énerva Chihiro avec une voix aigüe. « C’est ta sœur quand même !

-Et alors ? Vous vous disputiez bien y’a genre deux secondes. Si ça s’arrête, je m’en fiche. »

La blonde coupa la vidéo et sortit du self en tirant la langue à tout le monde, comme une gamine. Chihiro se pencha sur la table et posa sa main sur celle de Mukuro.

« Ne t’en fais pas Mukuro, Kiyotaka ne t’a pas oublié. Si Junko a raison sur un point, c’est que quand on est amoureux, on est bête, mais il ne va pas arrêter de passer du temps avec toi juste à cause de ça. »

Mukuro semblait un peu honteuse alors elle ne répondit pas mais Chihiro fit le tour de la table et la serra dans ses bras.

« Et puis, toi et moi on est amis, non ? Si Kiyotaka te laisse trop, on traînera ensemble.

-Ouais ! Avec moi aussi ! » s’écria Aoi en rejoignant le câlin, les écrasant tous les deux entre ses bras musculeux de Nageuse Ultime.

Très vite, Yasuhiro fit de même, devant se pencher pas mal sur ses trois amis bien plus petits que lui. Leon resta à l’écart, n’étant pas un grand fan des câlins, mais il leva un pouce en l’air pour Mukuro quand il croisa son regard pour la soutenir lui aussi, à sa façon. C’était vraiment sympa, Mukuro aimait bien ça.

-o-o-o-

Quand Mondo ferma son casier, Mukuro fit son apparition juste derrière, aussi discrète qu’une ombre. Il réussit à se retenir de ne pas sursauter complètement mais intérieurement, il pensa un petit chapelet de jurons pour calmer sa surprise. Vraiment, l’amie de son pote, son frangin, son mec Taka était trop bizarre. Ça ne le dérangeait pas par principe, tous les gens de sa classe étaient bizarres – par exemple Sayaka lui adressait un grand sourire à chaque fois qu’il la surprenait à les fixer, lui et Taka – alors il s’y était vite fait.

Se rendant compte que le Soldat Ultime ne pipait toujours pas mot, il passa une main sur sa nuque, entre ses longs cheveux noirs, pour cacher sa gêne autant qu’il le pouvait. Il espérait ne pas l’avoir mise en colère. Il savait qu’elle aimait beaucoup Taka et dernièrement ces deux-là traînaient moins ensemble. Peut-être qu’elle voulait régler ses comptes avec lui. Il espérait juste que ça ne voulait pas dire qu’on allait le retrouver au fond d’un lac.

« Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Toi et Taka, vous êtes potes, vous êtes comme des frangins, vous êtes proches.

-Euh… Ouais. C’est vrai. C’est un problème ?

-À quel point tu l’aimes ? »

Mondo rougit fortement et fronça les sourcils, n’aimant pas du tout cette question qui était beaucoup trop personnelle à son goût. Il finit de fermer son casier en installant le cadenas, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas se fâcher tout de suite.

« C’est quoi cette question ? »

Raté, il avait l’impression d’avoir parlé comme s’il voulait lui arracher la tête. Mukuro ne réagit pas du tout à son ton, ce qui était peut-être pire que tout.

« Réponds.

-Hors de question.

-Bien, alors disons que je m’en fous de savoir à quel point tu l’aimes, c’est votre problème à tous les deux comme dit Chihiro. »

Qu’est-ce que Chihiro venait faire là-dedans ? Mukuro posa sa main sur son casier, assez fort pour que les autres élèves dans le couloir tournent le regard vers eux un instant. Ça l’énervait, il n’avait pas envie d’être un phénomène de foire. La jeune fille lui adressa un regard si noir qu’il oublia son énervement presque complètement.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, le je briserai les phalanges une par une toutes les heures jusqu’à m’assurer que tu sois parfaitement incapable de poser les mains sur une moto à nouveau, tu m’as bien compris ?

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

-Je crois que tu serais bien con de risquer de te frotter à moi. »

Elle n’avait pas tort, Mondo détestait juste qu’il ait à l’admettre. Il expira fortement son agacement et posa sa main sur Mukuro, assez fort pour qu’elle comprenne que ce n’était pas amical.

« T’as de la chance d’être la pote à Taka. J’t’aurais remis à ta place autrement.

-Essaie. Tu l’as dit, Taka est **mon** pote et je tiens à lui au moins autant que toi. »

Il souffla du nez puis ricana. Mukuro fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette réaction. Il tapota le dessus de sa tête, plus amicalement cette fois, et rit encore plus.

« T’es une excellente pote. Ce genre d’amitié est une valeur très importante dans mon gang. Mais t’avise pas de me menacer à nouveau. D’toute façon, j’ai aucune raison de faire du mal à mon pote Taka alors t’as pas à t’en inquiéter. »

C’était une réaction vraiment bizarre mais Mukuro apprécia au moins sa franchise. Puis, ils savaient tous les deux que sa menace n’était pas une menace en l’air. À sa première erreur, ça en serait fini de lui. Du moment qu’il le savait, c’était au moins ça, elle pouvait se contenter de veiller au grain sur son ami comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Bien, vu que t’as fini de me menacer, j’vais me barrer hein. C’est pas que t’es pas cool mais j’ai pas la journée hein.

-Tu vas juste sécher les cours.

-Ouais et tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre, histoire de te détendre. »

Mondo n’attendit pas de réponse de la part de Mukuro. Il lui adressa un salut militaire pour la taquiner et quitta le couloir à grands pas. Il était plutôt grand, ça expliquait en partie cela, mais ça prouva également à Mukuro que sa menace avait eu de l’effet sur lui, ce qui était exactement la preuve dont elle avait besoin. Elle continua de le fixer jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse au bout du couloir avant d’aller chercher Kiyotaka. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un informe la Boussole Morale Ultime que Mondo Oowada essayait de sécher les cours.


End file.
